harvet moonthe love shack
by IheartnejiandDidara
Summary: they both loved me wanted and always fought wich one would have me, i loved them both two but wich one did i want? Rennex? AU
1. Chapter 1

Hello to people reading my story especially to hanibi uchia

Hello to people reading my story especially to hanibi uchia. Well I would like to thank her for reading my stories and helping me out with everything I would like my readers to no that it may take me longer because my mom may have cancer and my nana is coming up and there maybe something really wrong with her so I am very sorry for my slowness I have a list of ides for stories and ill post them at the bottom well thank you!

This is a new harvest moon story and I'm combing a whole bunch of characters from Magical melody, another wonderful/wonderful life, DS cute, friends/more friends of mineral town and the new island of happiness and this is going to be AU. In this one you are going to be torn between lovers between…… haha well you'll find out heehee

Haha I almost forgot to tell you what you looked like not the normal well kind of you have brunette hair with blonde highlights in it you're about 5'5 you have ocean blue eyes that have deep emotion and always tell you're story (haha I had to add something's about me well the hair is a little different but my eyes are like the ocean) you have to older brothers and they take very good care of you and are in the city rite now because there in collage and you're parents are dead and you have decided that you wanted live in the country. you're personality is you are very nice and very shy and you're self conscious always trying to hide you're self and you don't let anybody get close and the rest will un fold

'_What am I doing' _you thought to yourself as looked over board at the sea. Sadness danced across your face when a shadowy man stood next to you

"What's a pretty young girl like you doing on a big boat all alone?" said this man

When you turned you were going to tell him to please leave you alone but when you looked up you were astonished.

'_He's oh my goodness he's cute' _you thought

"So you gunna answer me pretty lady?" he asked in a very sexy voice that me you're face turn red

"I ….uhhhh….I. I'm moving into the new town my names Renee Lacroix my family is uhhh half French I'm sorry I'm just uhhhhhh going on what's you're name by the way?"

"I'm Vaughn and I own sheep well more like my own little ranch, my little brother is Skye he's running around he looks about you're age has the same hair color as mine and he's wearing a leopard shirt."

"Well I'm a farmer. So I'll look out for you're brother and I'll bye animals from you when I get the chance"

He tipped his hat "well thank you very much pretty lady" and then he left you in a blush

'_Does he really think I'm pretty?' _you thought when too girls came up the railing they looked alike except one had bleach blonde hair and red eyes and the other just had blonde hair and green eyes they both were really pretty and had lean bodies

"Hello, you look alone would you like to join us don't worry we don't bite. I'm Eve and this is my sister muffy" Eve said pointing to the blonde with green eyes and she waved and smiled they were both really pretty.

"Sure, my uhhh name is Renee"

For an hour you guys talked as men walked by staring at the two.

'_Man they are so pretty why cant I look like them I would have so many guys lining up for me' _you thought than an announcer came

"Well be hitting dock soon thank you fo….."

You stopped listing when you saw Vaughn walk bye he gave you a little smile and a tip of the hat and you saw a man equally cute next to him and that must have been Skye he also smiled at you, you blushed furiously just then eve started to talk to you

"Sooooo…… you like Vaughn or is it his little brother" she gave a soft giggle

"I don't like either, men just aren't my thing and I no what you're thinking so no I don't like women ether well at least not like that"

"oh okay well its okay men are dumb, well were going to be hitting land just to let you no now you are muffy and I best friend so you don't have to worry well find you later today or tomorrow"

"Okay" you said and they both hugged you to find there family and you went to chase after you're luggage.

An hour later….

You were lost and that is how you put it, this town was so big but on the map it looked so small and BANG you ran into some one and fell backward dropping everything as you rubbed your but you apologized over and over again when you looked up you blushed really hard because you had looked up to see Vaughn and Skye

"Its okay you don't need to keep apologizing" Vaughn said as he helped you up with one arm and blushed cause you were leaning into his very strong chest

"Haha well now who is this Vaughn she's very pretty hmm she's like an angel and I think that is your nickname"

This made you blush even more and burry your face into Vaughn's chest then you realized what you were doing and you backed up and tripped over your suitcase falling over but this time Skye caught you

'well now this angel is very clumsy maybe that's why she down here with us she must have tripped over a cloud and fallen onto the boat"

"Brother that was really lame"

"Haha like you can do any better now angel, who do you think is better?"

"Ummm well for one thing my name is Renee and uhh I can't say well I don't want to say and last uhhhhh do you think you can help me I'm kind off lost sorry"

"don't apologize it's not your fault your lost, Skye let her go and grab her bags and fallow me" Skye let go and some how when you went to walk you tripped again and as you fell you hurt your ankle so Vaughn had to carry you

"I'm so sorry this all my fault if I wasn't so clumsy "you said while blushing

"And sorry if I way a lot"

"Now where the heck do you get there your to heavy your like a bundle of feathers"

"I told you she's like an angel" piped up Skye

Vaughn just rolled his eyes and you let out a small giggle

"well there we go finally a laugh from you" he said with a small smile and you just blushed and yawned as you rested your head on his shoulder and a what felt like a few minutes later turned out to be 1 in the morning with no sign of Vaughn or Skye you got up to go look around the house it was an okay size of course it would have to be built bigger, lets see it has one bedroom a bathroom, a kitchen with not a lot in it witch meant you had to go shopping and a small living room with a small TV

'_Hmmmm my ankle seems a lot better I think I'm going back to sleep though'_

When you woke up again it was 8 in the morning and you heard a nock at the door and when you answered it, it was Muffy

"Hey are you okay Vaughn says you hurt your self and I wanted to come see if you were okay?"

"Yes thank you muffy I'm better would you like to come in for breakfast I'm a good cook so don't worry"

"well I was going to ask if you would like to come run some errands with me Eve has first shift if you would like I could buy you breakfast and then we could go shopping cause I bet you need seeds and food and stuff so would you like to come with me?"

"Yeah sure I just have to get dressed, come on in"

As you went to the bathroom you found some working pants and tee-shirt and you threw your hair into a messy bun.

"Okay I'm ready" you said with a sigh

"Okay for one thing I'm buying you new close because you need to look like girl after work and I think Vaughn has some interest in you cause how else did you get into your pj's

Just then you imagined Vaughn looking at your body and having a gross look on his face because you thought your body was gross you blushed though you guys than left and went and had breakfast and bought a whole bunch of things and muffy took you to a women only store and she picked out a bunch of close you would never have the guts to wear like a tube top and a mini skirt and dress with no straps and kind of short.

"Muffy I can't let you buy me all this and I don't think I could wear it its so reveling"

"for one thing don't worry my family is very, very wealthy and we could sell our company and still have enough money for the whole world twice over so I think were good on money and second you will wear this cause were going to get you a boy toy haha me and eve already have boyfriends mine Ray he's a very good fishermen and eve's is Dan who works with fruit ,there are still a lot around town but for now I really think Vaughn likes you or Skye, Vaughn says he likes a girl but I don't know who it is unless its you."

When she said this it made you blush

"Muffy he would never like me I mean look at me I'm not pretty and I'm fat"

"WHOA who ever said you were fat cause you are definitely smaller than me okay so what does that make me and your face I'm also jealous of I think your way prettier than me so stop you are pretty and small okay and Vaughn would never like you so don't worry he would love you."

This made you blush and feel a little better and when you guys got back you set up seeds and watered them and then pulled weeds and at six Muffy had to leave and you guys hugged and she said she would call you went inside took a shower and when you were done you went through your more than closet full of clothes you picked a pair of under were that had a triangle front and string for the back and a matching bra that pushed your boobs up when you put them on and you looked at yourself all you could was stare muffy was rite you did have a nice body everything was in the rite place so you put on your new silky black and red night gown that was short, see through and didn't cover much. Just then you got a knock at the door you didn't thinking much of it thinking it was muffy and eve so you could plan out a date with the boy's coming to your house and watching a movie and having dinner and spending the night. But when you answered it you were shocked and you covered your body it was Skye

"why are you covering your beautiful body" he said while brushing a hair away from your face "do you mind if I come in angel and don't worry I wont try anything to drastically" he said with a grin

well I'm going to leave it there kk

well I wanted to rite an itachi love story or another harvest moon but I need ideas thank a few reviews please oh and I might change peoples personalities like Skye's I might change it to mean and harsh


	2. Chapter 2

Skye came in. You sat on the couch and covered your body tightly as he  
scooted closer to you. You blushed, thinking, Does he like me? Also...Oh no! I  
like them both! What do I do?'

"So Renee, I like your whole new outfit," He grinned here, "In fact, I like  
it a little too much."

You blushed, echoeing your thoughts of earlier. Does he like me? You asked  
yourself internally, once again. Dammit, I like them both!

You took a chance and eyed him closely. Oh god, he's horny. No, I won't stop  
him..I...Ah! What do Ihanks," You smiled shyly, "Muffy helped me pick it  
out."

Just then he moved even closer and put his arm around you, then started to  
rub your arm, and slowly started to kiss your neck. You couldn't help but let  
out a low whine of pleasure. He growled in delight and pushed your knees down  
so they were flat, then started to rub your thigh. You found it in your  
reserves to push him off.

"I'm sorry Skye," You blubbered, "But I don't know you very well and just  
don't think I can. I'm so sorry."

"Fine," He glared, "But I hope you know, you're putting my brother and I  
through hell because we're always fighting you and we and we don't know who  
you like more. But in the end, one of us will get to you."

He kissed your forehead and left.

'Note to self Skye can be frightening.' The phone rang a second later and  
you jumped up to answer it.

"Hello?" You answered.

"Renee!" Muffy breathed. "Hey!"

"What's wrong?" She asked a second later, noting your silence.

You told her all about the Skye thing, from start to finish. She was silent  
through all of it. Suddenly, she changed the subject and you both chattered on  
about the sleepover. It was going to happen in two days, and you both were  
going shopping tomorrow to get the goods and set up the house.

"I've got to go, Muffy." You said later.

"Okay. Bye!" She answered, hanging up before you had a chance to answer.

Your head sunk into the fluffy pillows gratefully, and you went to sleep  
quickly.

. . .

The next morning you got up at 6 a.m., as always, and went out to your  
crops. You took care of them gently, then cleaned up your field neatly,  
smiling triumphantly at your accomplishment.

You had a bit of extra money, so you went to see Vaughn for animals. When  
you got there, Skye had left to do some chores.

"Hello?" You called nervously. "Anyone here?"

Just then you felt rough hands ensnare your waist. Turning, you saw Vaughn's  
face.

"Hello," He smiled, "How are you, pretty lady?"

"Well," You smiled pleasantly, "I came to buy a sheep."

You realized a second later his hands were still around your waist. Grinning  
internally, you decided to mess with him a bit, and 'accidentally' ground your  
hips into his lower body, then moved out of the way, teasing. He let out a low  
growl.

"So," You smiled t his predicament, "Are you going to show me the sheep?"

"Oh, yeah," His voice was low and sexy. He left, and came back with a sheep  
seconds later, but you were eyeing the cute baby one behind him.

"Aww, I want that one!" You declared. It cam running to you, letting out a  
gleeful 'Baah!'

"That one can be a gift to you from me," Vaughn smiled down at you. You  
jumped up and hugged him tightly. He hugged you back equally, but, realizing  
what you were doing, you let go in a hurry. His eyes, that had been shining a  
second earlier, dulled.

"Sorry," You apologized, "But I have to go meet my friends. I'm taking a  
tour of the town. I was...uhm...wondering...if you would like to come over to  
my house tomorrow. Muffy, Eve, and I are a sleepover and I'm cooking dinner,  
so yeah..."

Your words came out in a jumbled rush, tripping over each other.

"Sure, I will come, but on one condition, pretty lady." Vaughn's voice held  
a rough, sexy edge to it.

"What?" You asked nervously. He walked up very closely to you.

"I want to sleep in your bed." He purred.

"Well, we'll have to see." Your voice was shaking, and you left in a hurry.

You walked around town a bit, just trying to get used to the new people and  
buildings. There weren't many people in the small town, and some just simply  
lived in the inn, or in town, just like Kai and Rick, who hated each other.

Raising your eyes from the gravelled ground, your eyes clashed with Muffy's  
before you realized her boyfriend was standing beside her.


End file.
